wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Woe of the Astral Warriors
The Woe of the Astral Warriors is the name of the lamentable internecine conflict that occurred in history of the Astral Warriors Space Marine Chapter. Following the corruption and eventual eradication of the formerly loyalist Astral Claws Chapter during the conflict known as the Badab War, several rogue elements within the Astral Warriors' Librarium, still loyal to their progenitors, began to utilise their innate psychic abilities to corrupt the minds of their fellow battle-brothers. Their nefarious plot ensnared several elements of the Chapter's Chaplaincy, who began to preach corrupted doctrine to their charges, in order to sway their fellow battle-brothers to join with the surviving elements of the Astral Claws, which had become the infamous Chaos reaver warband, the Red Corsairs. Fortunately, elements of the Astral Warriors, which had been crusading away from the Chapter for some time, were able to uncover the rot of corruption within the Chapter's ranks, and were instrumental in purging the tainted elements of the Chapter. History After learning of the fate of the Astral Claws during the Badab War, the librarians of the Chapter started to corrupt the minds of a part of the Warriors, especially the Chaplaincy, to make them join the Red Corsairs and Chaos. However, an element of the Chapter which had been away on extensive crusading campaigns on the far side of the galaxy, returned at a most auspicious time, helping to uncover the rot that had spread through the rank-and-file of the Chapter. Led by a lieutenant, who led nearly 200 uncorrupted battle-brother, they zealously and ruthless helped to seek out and eradicate the corruption from within. In the end, though it cost the lives of several loyalist battle-brothers, the many of the corrupted Chaplains and Librarians were hunted down and executed. The remaining corrupted Librarians fled the wrath of their vengeful brothers, stealing a frigate and making way towards the Maelstrom warp rift, presumably to join the ranks of their fellow corrupted kin. Following this internecine conflict, these surviving loyalist brethren were hailed as saviors of the Chapter's soul, and so, the Chapter Master decreed that they would form the core of a new Discipline Corps - an elite formation of specialist political officers of the Chapter who serve as enforcers of the Reclusiarch's will. This elite unit is comprised of the most loyal and zealously faithful of the Chapter's battle-brothers. Chosen by the Reclusiarch himself, these devoted warriors have replaced the displaced Chaplaincy. Led by a lieutenant, the Discipline Corps hearkens back to the dreaded and much feared Legion Consul-Opsequiarii of ancient day, being fearsome to both allies and enemies. They will allow for no morale to break and no line to fall. As members of the Discipline Corps, these feared warriors are empowered by the Reclusiarch to use any means necessary to ensure the loyalty and moral purity of their fellow battle-brothers, including overriding or even executing a commanding officer if necessary. Due to their power of life and death of their fellow Astartes, these Astartes are often regarded with a mixture of revulsion and admiration by the rank-and-file battle-brothers of the Chapter. Category:Astral Warriors Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Space Marines